


Memorable Mornings

by cowboykylux



Series: Mind & Soul 'Verse [11]
Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Gentleness, Morning After, Morning Sex, Pre-Canon, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Normally you leave, you go next door and back to your own bed, at some point. But not this time, no, this time you’ve woken up in his bed.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Series: Mind & Soul 'Verse [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564099
Kudos: 12





	Memorable Mornings

It’s the first morning you wake up together, ever. The first morning after the first night that you’ve decided to stay all the way through. It’s the first morning, and it’s raining, but you don’t mind because you’re with _him._

Normally you leave, you go next door and back to your own bed, at some point. But not this time, no, this time you’ve woken up in his bed. It’s strange, because all the sounds are still the same – the cars driving by, the birds chirping, the kids shrieking and playing in the puddles. But the sounds are all different, filtered through walls and windows and doors that aren’t your own.

You wake up with Charlie pressed against your back, his arms slipped around your waist, his lips kissing and nuzzling into the crook of your neck. His breath is sour and hot from sleep, but you don’t mind, you don’t care one bit.

When was the last time either of you woke up to someone in your bed? You don’t want to think about it.

“Morning.” Charlie’s voice is deeper like this, warmer. Could a voice be warm?

“Hi.” You whisper with a smile, a big smile, because you can’t believe this is real, you can’t believe you get to have him.

You roll over in his embrace, kiss him properly. He caresses you as the cars rush outside, a small safe haven together. You only have so much time before Henry gets up, before he decides to bug his dad for breakfast, and Charlie is already making the most of it.

“Where are you going?” You ask, as Charlie maneuvers you onto your back, as he arranges your legs so they’re spread nice and easy for him.

You’re naked, skin warm from sleep on the cotton sheets, and he’s naked, shoulders and back flexing as he crawls down your body, settles himself at the foot of the bed.

“I’m hungry,” He quirks a smile, dramatic as ever, cheeky as ever, as he spreads his palms wide on your thighs, gives the flesh there a good squeeze as he spreads your legs a little wider. “Figured I’d have some breakfast.”

You bite your lip and nod, and that’s all the invitation he needs to part the folds of your pussy with his thumbs, to lick a hot stripe up your cunt with the flat of his tongue.

“Charlie…!” You gasp immediately, a hand flying to his hair, fingers winding through the dark locks, “Oh, that feels – ”

“Good?” He asks, his head peeking up from between your legs, chin and nose shiny with the slick he’s rubbed all over himself.

It’s a ridiculous sight, one that has your heart beating, one that has you filled with fondness, even as your thighs tremble from the sudden halt of his actions.

“Who said you could stop?” You ask with a cheeky grin of your own, pushing his face back down.

You were determined to make this first morning a memorable one, after all.


End file.
